Alter Personalities
by lilice
Summary: Yugi and his other side yami can be very confusing when they constantly change bodies....how will it be for his friend from way back ..... ok so the summary sux but read to find out


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. I am not sure if you have realized but my name is NOT Kazuki Takahashi. Oh and this story is just something I wrote when I was bored..needed something to do.Hope you like it : )**

**There's no time like the present. However, that was the total opposite of Yami. Yami's whole life revolved around the past, what happened in the past? What's his real name? Who is he? To help him answer this question is his counterpart Yugi, who he by the way shares the same body with and changes his mind with whenever the event calls for it. Which is very confusing for his friends, though it does help that Yami becomes taller and sounds more mature than the innocent "Yugi boy" as Pegasus, a former acquaintance calls him.**

**Well one day while Yugi was walking around the park searching for his lost book, he saw Iyasha, his childhood friend walking towards him. **

"**If it's not the king of games Yugi himself." said Iyasha. Yugi laughed, "It's nice to meet you again, and how have you been?"**

"**You know, same old same old," said Iyasha. "And you how are you? How you handling all the fame ha?" said Iyasha nudging Yugi in the arm. **

"**Haha...one day at a time...so why are you here Iyasha? Thought you would never come back." asked Yugi.**

"**You know me, seeing new places, meeting new peoples...yeah but I decided to come back here, my grandmothers pretty sick came here for support," said Iyasha.**

"**That's good...want to go get some food?" asked Yugi. "Man do I ever, I just got off the train I'm FAMISHED" replied Iyasha.**

**When they arrived at the restaurant, they got the best seats and ordered a ton of food. While they were eating, they were talking and suddenly Yami was there instead of Yugi. **

"**That was a long rest," said Yami while stretching his arms. "Dude hey remember when...hey I'm not sure if I'm loosing it but did you just get taller?" asked Iyasha. **

"**Umm...I'm not Yugi, my name is Yami, pleased to make your acquaintance," said Yami stretching out his hands.**

"**Right...ok," said Iyasha. Rolling his eyes Iyasha really thought he had gone mental for a moment than when he turned to look at Yugi again, his face changed AGAIN.**

"**oh my god, I have to explain what you have just seen...you see, a while back me and Yami got joined together in spirit when I fixed this millennium puzzle, and we've been like this ever since," said Yugi.**

"**You serious," asked Iyasha. After staring at Yugi's face for a long time, Iyasha became nervous. "Oh lord, you are serious. But this isn't possible. Is it?" asked Iyasha. "Yes, it is" said Yugi.**

"**No this is too weird, dude I need some air," said Iyasha. Iyasha hurriedly got up and tripped on a piece of rug. He picked himself up and dashed for the door. **

**Yami and Yugi started to have an internal conversation, which rather freaked out the people sitting by his table.**

"**Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Yugi. Starting to really worry about his friend. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine. He just needs time to process it." said Yami. "Yes, true ok...But if he doesn't come back in five minutes I'm going to go talk to him," said Yugi.**

_Five minutes later_

"**Ok, im going to go find him" said Yugi. While walking out onto the streets he could see Iyasha sitting on the bench in the park. "There you are! Are you ok? I'm sorry if we frightened you," said Yugi. **

"**No, it's alright I thought about it and I think you have lost your mind, two people in one body right. You know I saw something like this in a movie once. You sure you ok Yugi?" asked Iyasha.**

"**Yes Iyasha, I'm fine, perfectly fine. And I haven't lost my mind, I'm just sharing my body with a pharaoh," said Yugi matter of factly.**

"**You have lost your mind, a pharaoh? You are the vessel of a thousand year old pharaoh. Where's the closest psychiatric hospital closest to here?" asked Iyasha, concerned for his friend. **

**Suddenly Tea, one of yugi's best friends came over. "Hey Yugi! I want to talk to Yami about something," said tea. "Oh hey, im sorry I didn't see you there, my name's tea, tea Gardner. How do you do?" **

"**Ahhh, fine. Names Iyasha." said Iyasha. Tea smiled and started to talk to Yugi. "Sorry tea but this has to wait, I'm trying to explain something to Iyasha," said Yugi.**

"**Dude, there's no need for explaining" he turned to Tea. "So where IS the psychiatric office anyway," said Iyasha.**

"**Right around the corner," smiled tea. "So, anyways can I talk to Yami now it's urgent," said tea.**

"**How, how come you talk to him like whoever Yami is is real?" asked Iyasha.**

"**Because he is," said Tea.**

"**How long have you known this?" asked Iyasha?**

"**Since we became friends...I guess," said tea.**

"**You don't find this, even remotely, just a LITTLE weird?" asked Iyasha.**

"**Yea, in the beginning, but now...now it's different. He's one of my best friends," said tea, getting misty eyed.**

"**Right...ok..., so I've got to get going, umm, dude this has been err... nice," said Iyasha, starting to fidget.**

"**Yes, it has, hope to see you again," said Yugi smiling.**

"**Err, yea." said Iyasha**

"**BYE" screamed Iyasha while dashing through domino, as if he had just seen a ghost. **

**Yugi sighed, "Ok Tea, you can talk to him now" **

**Yami appeared and Tea and Yami had a lively conversation, with Yugi switching in at times.**

**This however was not unusual, but creeped out the people walking past them. This resulted in the call of the domino police. Though the police did not come, who would believe a boy could switch bodies with another human. I mean come on it is not a cartoon. **

**A/N: Ok, so it was a long one-shot, but did you like it? If you did please review and if you didn't, well review anyways cuz I wanna know why so, I could do something bout it. Thanx **


End file.
